


Cant stop the magic one

by guiltypleasure67



Series: Can't Stop the Magic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltypleasure67/pseuds/guiltypleasure67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mom died when she was 6 years old, the sheriff was not ready to raise her on his own, so she went to live with er Aunt and Uncle who lived in the next town over thirty minuets away.<br/>Stiles Aunt is a magic and started training stiles from the beginning to use her spark.  Stiles Uncle is a bad-ass special ops solder who taught her how to take care of herself in all sorts of different ways.<br/>This story starts when Stiles is getting ready to move back in with the sheriff and Scott gets bitten on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howling at the Moon

Two whole weeks of camping just dad, Scott, Melissa and me this was going to be a great start to my new life of living with my dad. I don’t blame him for sending me to live with my aunt lucky I mean what was he going to do with a six-year-old with adhd. My mom had just died and he couldn’t take care of himself let alone a little girl who was missing mommy. 

I also have to say that living with my aunt and uncle was defiantly no hardship, they couldn’t have kids so it was like I was the child of two divorced parents that got along great but spoiled me. We only lived thirty min away from my dad so I got to see him all of the time, and aunt lucky was magical, and started teaching me magic right away. Uncle Bas was special ops in the army and he started teaching me self-defense and wilderness training whenever he was home. 

The reason I am going to live with my dad is because my uncle got a new job in South Carolina to train the new special ops troops so since he will be stationed there for three years my aunt wanted to go with him. So I was given the choice to move to s Carolina, and leave my dad and all of my friends behind or I could live with good old pops. As much as I am going to miss my aunt and uncle, I just couldn’t leave my dad for that long of a period, who would check up on him and make sure that he was eating healthy. Trust me if he could get away with it he would have hamburgers and bacon for every meal. 

My aunt is having my dad’s house rehabbed so that the basement is my workshop, work out area and a rec room with a second master suite. So really it will be like I have an apartment all to myself of course I won’t have a kitchen down there. But she is also rehabbing the kitchen so that I can create my gourmet masterpieces. And she is redoing the garden so that I will have all the herbs and plants that I need for my magic and cooking.

My aunt taking over my dad’s house is why we are going camping, he told her she had two weeks to get whatever she wanted done to his house and that was it. He then asked me what I wanted to do on our two-week vacation. I understand that most girls would not choose to rough it in the woods of northern California when they could stay at a swank hotel on a beach somewhere, but I have been trying to get my dad and Melissa together since me and Scott were ten years old. By suggesting that Melissa and Scott come camping it would make Mellissa feel like she was a bad mom since Scotts dad never does this shit with him. But she would feel like she had better come too just to make sure that Scott and I don’t kill ourselves.

Hiking into the camp site  
Stiles I thought you said it was a short hike from where we parked the jeep to the camp site?  
“Dad we have been hiking for less than a half an hour jeez you act like your old or something. What do you think Melissa, is he just two old to keep up with us girls?”  
Mellissa starts giggling at my rant “John I thought you would outlast me at least”  
John replies “I am not saying I can’t make the hike but she did make sure me and Scott had the heavier packs, and while I am enjoying the hike, she did say it was a short way away.  
Dad, it is just up around the bend there, me and uncle Bas camp here at least three times a year for god’s sake, be glad I let you bring tents, me and uncle bas just sleep out under the stars. Besides you don’t see Spike complaining about the cart he is pulling do you and Faith is riding on his back quit being a whining mcwhinner. “  
John looks back at Spike and sees Faith sprawled over his back just watching the scenery. “I don’t know how you taught that dog to let that monster feline into letting her ride him.”  
I looked at my dad and said, I didn’t have to teach Spike to do anything with Faith he loves her I got them at the same time and they complete each other.

“what do you do if it rains, Mellissa asks,  
“We get wet” I reply. “Uncle Bas was teaching me to be able to live of the land, so most of the time we would only bring what we would normally have with us. That is why I carry the Swiss army knife, and a small first aid kit with me in my purse. He said you should always have the bare necessities in case you are in a tough spot.”  
Scott asks “where did you find a cart that spike could pull?

“Uncle Bas had it made se the all-terrain tires, so we can take almost anywhere, and the harness is adjustable so when spike is finally full grown I don’t have to have a new one made. “ I reply  
“Spike isn’t full grown yet? He’s a year old isn’t he?” Scott remarks  
“Yes, he is a year old, but the larger breed dogs don’t become fully grown until they reach two years old. So he will probably reach thirty-six inches at the shoulder, I mean he is half Irish wolfhound and half wolf.” I answer  
“Jesus, how am I going to feed a dog that big not to mention the cat that looks like she is going to be the largest house cat ever.” John states  
“Dad I will take care of feeding my babies, first because I make their food, none of that store bought crap for them. And secondly I have a very lucrative website to sell my herbal remedies that brings me in a nice pay check every month so you won’t have to worry about that.” I snark

“What do you mean you have a website? And How much money do you have and shouldn’t you be saving for college?” John barks

“I have a collage fund dad, aunt Lucky set one up as soon as I moved in with her, and it’s enough that even if I don’t get any scholarships I can still go to any school I get into. And I make about fifteen thousand a month after taxes from the website. So my bank account is pretty healthy. I save eighty percent of my pay a month. So don’t get your panties in a bunch.” I explain  
Scott asks “how long have you had the website?’  
“Me and aunt lucky started it when I was ten, but we didn’t make as much at first we now have a strong customer base, and it is growing all the time. We actually had to hire workers for the farm and buy more achage so that we could grow all of our own herbs instead of buying them wholesale. Plus a few of the herbs were very hard to get.” I reply

“How are you going to run the business without Lucky?” asks the sheriff  
“She hired a general manager, I just have to go over once a month to make sure everything is going good, and if we run low on a few of the products that only I know the recipes for I will have to go in and make them.” I answer “Well looky there we have made it to the camp and everyone has survived, imagine that. Dad you start pitching the tents, I will unload the cart, and build a fire pit, Scott you need to find an area that you cannot see the camp from to set up the latrine area, Dig the hole at least two feet deep. Mellissa can you start collecting fire wood?”  
Everyone gets busy setting up the camp, I just knew this was going to be the best camping trip ever,

 

They went fishing, hiking, I taught them what could be eaten and what was poisonous, over all they were having a great time. On the last night of the trip thing just had to go wrong.  
I just had started packing up the cart with the things they would not need tonight, Scott was at the edge of the camp getting some more fire wood for the fire when he suddenly heard a growl, he looks over at the huge deformed animal as it charges him and bites down on his shoulder. I act without thinking and throws an energy ball at the beast. It hits its left shoulder and with Spike rushing in and biting its leg it pulls away and runs into the forest. I run over to Scott and check to make sure he is ok.  
“Did it bite you?” I scream  
“yea, he got my shoulder but I don’t think it is too bad.” Whimpers Scott

Melissa is patching up Scotts wound, while the sheriff is questioning me about my reaction.  
John calmly asks,” how long have you been worshiping the devil?  
“I do not worship the devil! magic is not evil only people can be evil, and use magic for evil. Magic is neither good or bad it is how it is used that matters.” I yell Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down I start again “Ok dad, it’s like this I am a spark and can do magic. I am not crazy or insane I don’t think that I’m harry potter.”

“All righty then, could you explain what the hell that was that attacked Scott, because that was no ordinary animal.” John replies  
“Well, I believe that was a rouge alpha werewolf, the eyes were red which means it was an alpha, but I have never seen one that was deformed like that, of course all of the werewolves that I have met have been in a pack, So I am really not sure, but I should call the pack that is in charge of this area and let them know that they have a problem.” I answer  
“So is Scott going to be ok, or what,” asks Melissa  
“Well he doesn’t look like he is rejecting the bite so he should be okay, if a little furry.” I giggle  
“You mean he is going to turn into a fucking werewolf?” John shouts  
“Um yea, but he won’t be like that thing. first of all, Scott can’t turn someone with a bite because he’s not an alpha, and I will help him learn control and we will hook him up with the pack in Beacon Hills. ‘ I explain  
“There is a pack of werewolves in Beacon Hills?” John shrieks  
“Yes, dad would you feel better if I set up a meeting with the alpha for you? I haven’t actually met her but Aunt Lucky says she really a nice woman.” I reply

After I ring the camp with mountain ash and explain to everyone not to cross the line. I walk to the edge of the camp to call Luke my supernatural bestie, to ask him to let his mom and dad know about the problem as they are the alphas of the area that they are in. Luke and his pack aren’t werewolves but were jaguars. I have been friends with Jake pretty much since I moved in with Aunt Lucky, 

“Hey, what’s up pussy cat” I say to Luke when he picks up”  
“nothing exciting here kitten, what about you? I thought you were camping still” Jake says  
“Well, we are, we were leaving first thing in the morning, but funny thing happened a rouge Alpha werewolf attacked and bit Scott” I reply  
“Is he ok? Let me get my mom she will want to head up there, can you send me your gps coordinates from your phone. “ Luke exclaims  
I can hear him yelling for his mom, and explaining what happened. Sara, grabs the phone from Jake and tells me that they are leaving right away, and to make sure that I keep a watch as it might come back.  
“Sara, I put up a mountain ash circle around the camp, and Scotts mom has already taken care of the bite. Spike and Faith are on guard duty right now, so they will let me know if they see anything. Oh and by the way my dad and Melissa are now in the know about the supernatural, as I kind of hit it with an energy ball to save Scott.” I explain  
“Sweetie, you knew that when you went to live with him, he might find out. I know you thought it would be better to keep him in the dark, but having the sheriff in the know can help him when the crimes are supernatural.” Sara sooths  
“I know it is just a lot to take in, I mean the first thing he said when he saw the energy ball was how long was I worshiping the devil, people just have screwed ideas about magic and the supernatural. Look at all of the hunters that just kill weres because they are different not because they did anything wrong. how long before you are here?” I ask  
Sara replies “we should be up there in about forty-five minutes, just stay safe and try to explain things to them while you wait. And make sure your dad doesn’t shoot us when we get there as we will probably by shifted to make better time.”  
“I’ll see you soon, Guess I better get back to them. Tell Luke I bye for me” I reply  
I stop by my tent and grab the rifle and my satchel that I had and I walk back over to them, with my satchel, I set down on the log and bring out my wolfbane bullets and start to load it.  
“what are you doing young lady,” John asks  
“well, dad this is a rifle and I am loading it with bullets that will actually harm the deranged alpha werewolf if it comes back.” I snark  
“are you saying that my bullets won’t do anything to it?” John asks  
“Yep that is what I am saying well, except maybe piss it off more” I reply “okay I kind of need to fill you in on what is going to happen so that you don’t freak the hell out. In about forty minutes a few friends of mine who belong to the local pack are going to be here. Sara is the alpha and I am sure that Luke will be with her and a few other betas probably. They will camp out with us until day light and then more than likely Luke will escort us down to the jeep. While the others try to find the bad alpha before it attacks anyone else. So don’t freak out when several large jaguars shows up. That will just be them.”  
“were jaguars, what the hell, first you tell me you do magic, then that werewolves exist, and now were jaguars, what else is there, that I don’t know about” John asks  
I reply “ok I am just going to give you a list of weres that exist then we will talk about other supernatural beings. Please don’t interrupt until I am finished. This means you especially Scott. So there are wolves, coyotes, jaguars, leopards, mountain lions, tigers, lions, foxes, bears, and dragons, though the dragons are not very common as they have mostly died out. I have the magic to transform in to most animals as I am different from say a druid, witch, wizard, or a sorcerer, I am a spark so pretty much if I really believe I can do it then my spark can do it. I also have my necklace that helps focus my spark, but I can do most things without the charm. I can talk telepathically to spike and faith they are kind of my familiars. Which means that they will live as long as I do. My website products are actually potions that help with healing and such. Which is why I make so much money as my potions are stronger than most. With me so far? Ok most things that you have heard about and thought were just stories are true, there are vampires, ghosts, wendigoes, skinwalkers, and fae, however the fae is a category all on its own. Because you have sidhe from the light and dark courts, pixies, brownies, goblins, and a few more. But like I said with magic just because they are supernatural does not mean that they are evil. They are just like humans some are good, some are sometimes good sometimes bad, and some are evil it depends and the person. Supernaturals have lived among humans for as long as humans have been around. This is not a new thing and you shouldn’t start believing all of the bad press that they get in movies and books. Any questions” I ask.  
Melissa looks up at me and asks “what does this mean for Scott as you said he would be a werewolf?”  
Well we will have to meet up with the alpha of beacon hills and ask her to let Scott into the pack, as he can’t be a lone wolf and live there. Some people call the lone wolf an omega but that is not really correct as an omega is actually the lowest ranked in the pack. Lone wolves, don’t have the best control and tend to be the ones that will attack and harm people and animals. Scott will belong to the pack and it will be like he is in a club or on a team for a lack of better way to describe it. The alpha is the boss or coach. I am an honorary member of Sara’s pack, but that is because of Luke. We became friends from the moment that we saw each other, and much to Sara’s dismay have no romantic feelings for each other. She so wanted us to get together so that she didn’t have to deal with all of his neurotic girlfriend ever again.” I giggle “he has had some real doozies, one of them told him that he wasn’t allowed to stay friends with me, as she could tell that I wanted to be with him and was trying to cause problems between them. That was the last of her. But back to the question, Scott will need to learn control, he will never be sick again with a human ailment, he will heal faster, and I mean I could stab him in the stomach and within a few minutes you wouldn’t even see a scar. His asthma will be gone, he will be faster, stronger, be able to see better, hear better, and his smelling will be enhanced to the point that he will be able to tell if someone hugged you earlier in the day. Once he has his anchor and can control his new abilities he will not be a danger to you or anyone. The alpha and I will work with him on gaining control, until then on the full moon he should be locked up in the alphas holding cell for new wolves.”  
“I am finding this a little overwhelming to be quite honest, but I know that you will do everything that you can to help my little boy” Melissa states  
“Mom I am not a little boy; I am a grown man” Scott whines  
“really you are kind of acting like a baby right now scotty boy but I guess I would be too with all that has happened.” I tease  
Suddenly spike starts to growl until he sees that it is Luke and his mom coming towards the camp. I get up and break the mountain ash circle, then help Luke with the backpack on his back. They quickly duck into one of the tents and put on clothes then come out to meet everyone.  
“hello I am Sara; I am so sorry to have to meet you all under these circumstances” Sara says  
“Sara thanks for coming so quickly, I said “I am not really comfortable with that thing running around the woods, and possibly attacking someone else. I’m not sure if it was just trying to turn Scott, or if it meant to just kill him as I didn’t wait to see if he would back off and spike was sorta in attack mode at that point.”  
“no problem sweetie, any excuse to see you, and a big plus we get to meet your dad and friends, not to mention a moonlight run in the woods is always great fun, for the betas. Guys come on in we will need to introduce you and you need to get some rest for the hunt in the morning.” Sara says, she quickly names off each of her betas that are still shifted. “Shemar my mate, Cody my oldest son, Will my nephew, Anna my sister, and Joseph her mate.  
Luke comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, and Nussle my neck. “are you okay?” he whispers  
“yes, I’m good, well as good as I can be since my dad had a minor milt down about me worshiping the devil shish” I reply  
“I thought you said you guys were just friends” John asks  
“dad we are just friends, really close friends but just friends I promise.” I answer  
“Then why is he all wrapped around you like you have been dating for years, not to mention his kissing your neck, that is not just friendly” my dad questions

Sara laughs softly “it is a were thing, we tend to be more touchy feely than normal humans, and the neck thing was not him kissing her neck, but scent marking her and making sure that she feels safe because he is making sure his pack mate is okay. Trust me I would be over the moon if these two would start dating, Luke has picked the worst girls to date, and I love Stiles, she would make any man a great mate.”  
Whoa, Mate what the hell, I thought we were talking about dating not mating, she is only sixteen she is too young to even think about having sex with some guy, even Luke.” John yells  
Sara puts up her hand “Mating is not about sex, well not only sex, a mate is when a were finds the person that they will spend the rest of their lives with. Most weres mate for life, and if it is a true mating, if one of them is human than they will gain some of a weres abilities to help keep them safe.”

John relaxes “so she would date someone and if they decided to become mates this would be forever? What about if he was abusive?” He asked  
“a true mate can’t hurt their mate it goes against their instincts, but if it did she could leave him, but she would never love someone like she loved him. With him being a were he could go feral, but if he was abusive towards her he would already be on the way to being feral. Weres can’t just see someone and declare they are mates, both have to agree and perform the ritual, then they are bound heart and soul. If it is a true mate they both will feel, oh how to explain this sort of a spark when they touch for the first time. The were will also be drawn to the scent of their true mate, so if they are in the same area, and the were smells their true mate he will be drawn to find where that remarkable smell is coming from. At least that is what happened to me, and my husband, and my sisters and their mates.”  
“okay, so even though you know that Stiles is not Luke’s true mate, you still want them to get together? Melissa asks  
“you caught me, not every were finds their true mate, some never do. And I can’t think of anyone that would be my choice of mates that could be better than Stiles, if I could I would just adopt her into my family but Lucky told me she would shoot me up with wolfbane bullets if I tried to steal her Stiles.”  
John stands up “guys we should really get some shut eye if we are going to hike down the mountain tomorrow, and you guys should rest up if you are going to be any good in the morning to hunt that thing”  
“He’s right my betas will stay in animal form and sleep outside I will bunk with Stiles, Luke go change back into your Jaguar.” Sara orders  
The next morning the camp is packed up and we are getting ready to leave.  
Sara tells Luke “I want you to go with them, get them to beacon hills and stay there until we find this alpha, I am not sure if it will try to find Scott or not but I would feel better if I knew you were there to protect scott and Stiles. I will call Talia, and set up a meeting for the sheriff, Stiles and Scott. Hopefully I can be there to smooth things over. But Talia is a good alpha there shouldn’t be any problems.”  
We quickly make our way down to the jeep and get everything packed away in the cargo pod on top, and load everyone up and our on our way to beacon hills.


	2. 2

The jaguar pack was unable to track down the alpha, and after two days of searching they called it off, deciding that he must have left the area.  
Sara called Talia, and filled her in about Scott, Melissa, Stiles and the sheriff. And set up a time and place for them to meet.  
John asked “are you sure we are supposed to meet her at Café Luna that just seems a little public.”  
“Dad think about it Café Luna; she more than likely owns it. So I am sure that they either have a meeting room, or that they will close it.” Stiles rolls her eyes.  
They walk into the café, and go up to the counter and order their coffee, the barista then told them their coffees were on the house and to go into the private meeting room and that she would bring in their drinks.  
The Sheriff is the first one through the door, then Scott, Stiles and Melissa, Sara was already there with Luke having a conversation with a beautiful dark haired woman.  
Sara looks up as they come through the door, “Hello have a seat, let me introduce you to Talia the alpha of beacon hills, Talia this is John Stilinski, his daughter Stiles, Melissa McCall, and her son Scott. As I told you Scott was bitten by an alpha werewolf, and Stiles is a spark of remarkable power.”  
Talia stands up “Thank you all for coming it is a pleasure to meet you, I have considering letting you know what was going on Sheriff, but it has been pretty quiet since the attempted fire at our home six years ago. I decided that it would not in your best interest to be brought into the supernatural world. But I see that fate has decided differently”  
The sheriff shakes her hand,” I understand that you have to be careful who you tell about it, no hard feelings. So what exactly is going to happen with Scott, and I will assume my daughter since you now know she is a spark?”  
Talia looks at the two teenagers, and then softly speaks “My son has became an alpha in his own right recently while he was away at college, and will need his own betas, I believe that Scott will be a great addition to our pack. And Stiles would be a wonderful emissary to him. They will still be part of my pack just a smaller pack within the main pack. That way I can still keep an eye on them and they will have the protection of the pack. My son Derek will be back soon; he was taking summer classes so that he would have all of the credits he needed to get his degree without having to go another year. I have purchased some land that butts up to the preserve to build a pack house for his pack, so that they have their own space but still are close to the forest and me, to be honest. Stiles, maybe you could help with the house plans.”  
I answer “I would love to help with the layout, it should have a basement and a sub-basement with tunnel that goes to your pack house in case there is an attack on one of the houses from hunters. How big are we talking for the main part of the house? Will there be enough bedrooms to house the entire pack?” Oh my god someone stop me I can’t shut up, why does my weirdness always come out around new people, I mean can’t they meet me and get to know the real me before I show what a ridiculous person I am.  
The sheriff interjects “What do you mean the entire pack there will just be you and Scott as betas?”  
I reply “no dad, he will need at the very least four more betas, if not more, preferably all of the betas will be younger than the alpha to begin, as an older beta might have problems taking orders from the alpha.” I start lecturing “Alphas, become feral for three reasons, loss of a true mate, loss of pack, or no pack. Dereck would be having problems now if he still wasn’t part of the Hale pack. With just me and Scott he would not have the right amount of pack members to offset if something would happen to one of us. Talia how old is Derek?”  
Talia answers “Derek is just twenty-one, and you are correct he will need more betas, I would like him to start with five betas plus you. You and Scott can keep an eye out for candidates and once you get to know them and feel that they will fit into the pack then you can talk to Derek about them and he can see if he feels like they will fit. John at that point we will sit down and talk to the potentials and let them know the pros and cons of accepting the bite. The best candidates either have medical problems that the bite will do away with, or don’t have family but have a strong need for family. I want you to know that the bite is a gift, not a curse. Scott being bitten without his consent was against everything we believe in and the only time it is allowed is to save a life. Accidents do happen but that is not the norm. “  
Luke asks permission to speak “I would like to stay here in beacon hills and become one of Derek’s betas. I believe not only will this help his pack be more stable in the beginning, but will help me to grow as a beta, as I will not be the alphas son, it will also strengthen our alliance with the Hale pack.”  
I get so excited thinking that my puddy cat was going to be staying in beacon hills with me that I squeal so embarrassing. I can’t believe I just did that oh my god in front of my new alphas mother, Christ she is never going to see me as a great emissary.  
Talia asks in a chuckling voice “where will you stay? the pack house won’t be ready right away, and my house is pretty full.”  
John replies “We have a spare room he can stay with us, that way I will not have to track Stiles down as much, they will probably be at home or at Scotts not at five different places.”  
Talia looks confused “you would be ok with your daughter’s boyfriend living with you?”  
“Eew he is not my boyfriend, I mean yes he is man candy, and if we hadn’t meet when we were six years old and just met I would think he was prime beef, but we are just friends never to be more than the best of buddies. That would be so wrong it would be like sleeping with one of my brothers” I reply “so wrong just no, why does everyone think that we are together?” I have gone off on another tangent what is wrong with me.  
John replies “it could have been how excited you got with the thought he was staying here?”  
“that was because I get both of my bffs for once in my life I don’t have to split my time, we can all be bffs together. Like the three supernatural musketeers? I grin  
Scott rolls his eyes and buries his face in his palm. “What? you know it’s true your excited to have me around all of the time too” I exclaim  
John looks at Sara and asks “how do you feel about Luke moving here?  
Sara replies “to be honest I kind of expected it. you have to understand Luke has not been without Stiles since they started school together when they were six years old. I was wondering when he would come up with an excuse to move to beacon hills, and Scott getting bitten and joining a new pack is just the best reason he could come up with”  
“Mom it’s not that I don’t love you and our pack it’s just that Stiles is my little kitten and I just have to be there for her. I have to look out for her, you know she feels the same way it’s like separating twins you just don’t do it.” Luke implores  
Sara looks at Luke and Stiles with love in her eyes “I would never get between you two, you have had a pack bond with each other from the beginning. It’s like you took one look at each other and decided that you were an unstoppable duo. You have my permission to move here and stay with the sheriff and Stiles. I love you both and I do believe this is the best course of action. Talia is this agreeable to you?”

Talia sighs “this will help stabilize Derek’s pack and it will be good for him to have a beta that already has control over themselves. Also with how close Stiles is to both Luke and Scott, it should help form close pack bonds that I hope will extend to Derek once you meet him. Well I think the main meeting is over, but I would like to speak to Stiles about the new pack house and see what all ideas she has.”  
Everyone else stands up and says good bye, Stiles hug her dad, Luke, Scott Melissa, and Sara and says that she will meet them back at the sheriff’s house.  
Talia sits back down and pulls out a note book “So how many bedrooms do you think we should have.”  
“Well, we have Derek, Scott, Luke, and me right now and we think we should add at least three more betas, maybe more so why don’t we start with twelve bed rooms, with in suite bathrooms. That way when the betas start mating and having cubs there will be enough rooms for them. How much land was bought for the house, because later we might want to add a house or two for families. Of course I am talking about years from now, plus we will need a rec room, office for Derek, a work room for me, a work out room, a weapons room, In the sub-basement we should have a simple kitchen, and a huge pantry in case we ever are under siege you never know what will happen there could be a zombie apocalypse and we should always be prepared. I can do the tunnel to your house and the sub-basement with magic, ok I could probably do the entire house if you want but that would be kind of hard to explain when it is done overnight. “I ramble  
Talia chuckles at me “How about I contract the house to be six bedrooms to be built and after they get done with the major construction you can do your magic and make it as big as you think you will need. With a basement and sub-basement so that they are not in the plans, that way if hunters ever make it into the house we will have escape routes that no one but pack will know about.”   
We talked for about an hour about the pack house, the pack, what to look for in new recruits, and just got to know each other better. I was getting really comfortable with Talia; it was like we knew each other for years not hours.  
Once we were done talking about everything Talia gave me her and Derek’s phone numbers so that I could get ahold of her or Derek with any more questions or ideas. She also explained that she would be giving Derek Luke’s, Scotts, and my number and that he would be probably calling us just to introduce himself and to get to know us a little before he gets home.

When I got home from the meeting, I started moving my stuff from my old room to the basement bedroom. It just makes since for me to take that room, it has an adjoining bathroom and a walk in closet big enough for even a huge clothes horse. And even though I am somewhat of a tomboy, I still like to be girly. Luke doesn’t need the closet the way I do, so he can just suffer, damn it. 

I really love what my aunt did to the kitchen and the basement, not only does the kitchen have new appliances, but they put in new cabinets and counters and I have a great island in which to cook healthier food for my pops. The family room in the basement has a huge tv, with every game console she could find. I am in geek heaven, me and the boys are going to be getting our gaming on as soon as possible. There was a huge comfy couch, and five furry beanbags. The carpet in my room and the family room feels like you are walking on a cloud, it is so soft it will be comfortable to lay on the floor. I went into my new work room and almost had an orgasm, she had put in a stove top for potions that need to be heated, it even had a refrigerator for perishables, a pantry like closet for my ingredients, cabinets and counter tops, and a great wooden work table. She even stocked me up with most of the herbs and other ingredients that I might need and pans, bowls, and jars. Oh my goddess, there is a real caldron hanging from the ceiling, she is just too much that is hilarious. 

My phone rang, as I picked up the phone I saw that it was Derek. “hello”  
“this is Derek Hale; my mother Talia gave me your number” Derek stated  
“yes, she said she was going to, it is nice to meet you” god I am so polite this is so not like me, his voice is so smooth like warm chocolate, it is giving me goose bumps. what the hell, I have lost my mind, his voice should not be doing this, he’s probably an asshat, and a troll get a grip on yourself.   
“Nice to meet you too “he chuckles “I wanted to tell you that I will be back in beacon hills to officially welcome you and the betas into the pack, this coming weekend. I feel that the sooner we do this will stabilize our pack and me more.”  
“I think that would be a great idea, which day do you want to do it? At moonrise that would be cool? where do you want to do the ceremony, do you want me to make a feast? What should we wear? Can my dad and Melissa be there? Who else should be there? So many questions I can’t think of them all, how am I going to get everything done, I only have three days what am I going to do?” I babble, I face palm myself, when am I going to stop doing that, geez you would think that I don’t have any brain to mouth filter.   
Derek interrupts “Calm down, mom can handle all of the particulars of the ceremony, and yes you can invite your dad, Scotts mom and Luke’s parents. It will be on Saturday night at ten pm. I would like to meet you and the betas on Friday evening, so we can get to know each other before the actual ceremony. We could also check out the new area for the pack house Saturday morning.”  
I gush “Oh I think that would be great, do you like to play video games? We could meet at my house I have a good sized family room in the basement where we could relax and get to know each other. What time will you be able to meet?”  
He replies “I should be back in beacon hills by two o’clock at the latest. I could come to you house at say four o’clock.”  
“That would be great, I will get some steaks and we can have a cookout for dinner. Is there anything that you don’t eat? Oh and what would you like to drink? I can have my dad pick up some beer if you would like.” I gushed, once again I am rambling Jesus.

Derek answers “I will pick up steaks and drinks, you don’t need to spend your money on the pack, it is my job to take care of you. Especially since you all are still in high school. How many people will be there for the cook out?”  
I stop and think for a minute, “you, Luke, Scott, dad, Melissa, and me of course. And then when we get done eating our pack can either go to the family room to bond more, or we could go for a run in the preserve if you would rather.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but if we go for a run you won’t be able to keep up with us, so maybe we should just bond in the family room.” He muses  
I giggle “I can keep up, just you wait, I can’t wait until I can show you my nifty little trick.”  
“Ok, well than we will take a quick run in the woods, and then relax in the family room. Sound good” he states. “I’ll talk to you later, right now I want to call Scott and Luke to start getting to know them.”

Derek’s POV

Mom just sent me Stiles, Scotts, and Luke’s phone numbers. I guess I will start with Stiles, as mom seems to be most impressed with her. As the phone is picked up and this slightly husky voice answers, the tingles start. Lord she is just so cute, rambling on. I can tell she is getting flustered, so I keep having to interject, and give her a moment to calm down. I can’t wait to meet her, mom told me that she would be a great addition to my pack and to warn me that she will steal stiles if I mess up. After we make arrangements for meeting for the first time I call my mother and let her know that she needs to get on arranging the ceremony.  
“so what did you think of them? Mom asks  
“the betas were both respectful, and happy to be part of my new pack. And stiles was so excited about the ceremony and was going to set it up all by herself, however I told her that you would take care of it. So mom it will be at 10pm Saturday night. I think we should have it at the new pack house site. I also told stiles that the sheriff, MS McCall, and Luke’s family would be invited.” I reply  
“You didn’t want to overwhelm stiles, but its ok to make me work my ass off huh” mom laughed  
“exactly, once the pack is settled I will start depending on her for this type of stuff, but for now I don’t want her thinking that she has to do everything. It seems like she has already decided that she will be taking care of everything until I am back for good, and that is a lot of pressure to put on her.” I state  
“You are right she is very motivated to make sure that you will find them acceptable. It’s like she is worried that something will make you mad, and then Scott will be screwed. She is very worried about him. Not so worried about Luke and herself, I think because she knows that Sara would welcome them back in a heartbeat.” Mom reflects

“it will all work out, we will just have to see where we all fit together. But at this time I think stiles will probably not just my emissary but the next in charge, if she was a beta I would call her my first beta.” I reply  
“She is a force to be reckoned with that is for sure, and she will put the pack before herself so we will need to make sure that she is protected. I can see her running in head first to save one of you and getting in way over her head.” Mom answered.

“we will take care of her, I gotta go mom, I’ll talk to you later, love ya” as I hang up.


	3. Jackson and Isaac

Stiles POV

I decided that I should practice my new magic trick, it was pretty cool, with a new charm that I made I have the same senses as the betas. I get Spike and Faith ready for a walk through town, so that I can practice eavesdropping on random people hehe. Once we are on our way I notice quite a few people wondering about faith, I can completely understand it’s not every day that you see not just a cat on a leash but a cat that looks like she could eat a small dog with no problem, and has the coloring of a tiger. Plus, she is with Spike who looks like a huge wolf, we were causing quite the stir around town. I chuckle at the shock and awe that I keep seeing. And the comments are hilarious. Ten minutes later, I over hear a conversation that interests me so I tell the terrible twosome to slow down and meander around like they smell something interesting.  
“Please, Isaac, let’s call the sheriff, I know he would help? Or at the very least let me call 911 and tell them what is going on. He’s going to keep doing it and I am afraid that he’s going to put you in the hospital, or kill you one day.” The larger boy says  
“no Jackson, no one will believe me or you, everyone knows and likes my dad, he will just make it go away, and then he will beat me again and lock me in the freezer for longer than usual. You know that everyone thinks he is such a great guy; I can’t take being locked in that fucking freezer for longer than he normally does, two days is my limit. I just can’t.” The tall curly headed boy replies  
I tell spike and faith to go to the boys and act like they are love starved and need attention. I slowly walk over, so that they have time to see me coming.  
“I am so sorry they got away from me, Hi I’m stiles I hope they weren’t bothering you. I know that some people aren’t animal lovers like me.”  
“no its ok, I love animals” the larger blond boy answers “are you new I don’t remember you from school?”  
“Yes, well no, well yes, I mean I use to live here until I was six, then I moved over to Glenwood, but my Aunt and Uncle had to move to South Carolina for three years. So I moved back to my dad’s here in beacon hills.” I answer  
“You didn’t live with your parents?” curly asked  
“No my mom died when I was six, and my dad was concerned that he couldn’t take care of me right because he is the sheriff and his hours are erratic. So I went to live with my aunt and uncle and came to visit almost every weekend, I could have moved back earlier, but I had my friends and everything. So it was just easier to stay there. Plus, I would have felt bad leaving Lucky and Bas since they raised me. But when, they had to move I didn’t want to be that far away from my dad and friends. At least this way can keep an eye on my aunt’s farm, and see my friends. But one of my friends, moved with me.” I babbled.  
“Where’s your friend? We could all get together and show you guys around. I mean I could introduce you to some other girls like my girlfriend.” The larger blond boy asked.  
“I think meeting a few girls would be great especially since my friend that moved with me is a guy, and the only other person that I know our age is Scott McCall. By the way what are your names.” I ask  
“Sorry, I didn’t even think, I am Jackson, and this is Isaac. I know Scott, were not really friends, but that’s because it’s hard to explain to new friends that I have to pretend that I don’t like them in public, if they are not what my parents would consider the right type of people. So it’s easier to just act like a douchbag to anyone that my parents won’t approve of.” The larger blond boy responds.

That’s terrible, I’m sorry. so is Isaac the right type or do you guys pretend not to know each other normally?” I ask  
“He lives in the right area, but his dad wouldn’t approve of us being friends, so we hang out when we can, but no one actually knows that we are friends”. Jackson replies  
“It’s not so bad it’s like being super heroes with all of the sneaking around not to get caught.” Isaac replies.  
“Well, I am going to be friends with both of you and both of your parents can bite my ass if they don’t like it.” I state firmly “Hey, why don’t I call Luke, and Scott, and have them meet us over at the preserve and we can hang out and that will give spike and faith a place to run around without being on a leash.”  
Jackson looks at Isaac, and then replies “I think that would be a great idea, I can drive over to the deli and pick up some lunch and bring it out. Isaac why don’t you go with stiles and you guys can meet me at the preserve parking lot. Oh hell, do you have car stiles, I just assumed that you did?”  
“Yep I have a jeep, so I have plenty of room for Isaac, and the two trouble makers here. Isaac do you want to come back to my house to get Roscoe my jeep, or do you want me to pick you up somewhere else.?” I ask  
“I’ll walk with you, can’t have you running around town without a body guard, you never know when you will need me to protect you.” Isaac jokes  
“Hey Jackson let me give you some money for lunch, the boys eat enough for a basketball team. Get them three subs each, Italian with everything. And whatever sides you can get. Oh and two roast turkey subs for the terrible two. Hey just give me your number and I can text you all of the subs. Here’s sixty dollars. “I ramble

“I can take care of it stiles, my parents are bigots and elitist but they give me anything that I want, and a credit card to use that doesn’t even have a limit on it. So part of the way I pay them back for being such assholes, is to spend as much money as I can.” Jackson explains “So from now on I pay for everything that we do.”  
“well, if that is your way of rebelling far be it from me not to take advantage.” I giggle “come on Isaac, we have a little bit of a walk to get to my house.”  
“okay, hey can I have the leashes, I will keep a tight hold on them” Isaac asks  
“sure they are well trained they don’t normally try to get away, except when they really want to love up on someone. They are both attention whores” I respond.  
We quickly start off towards my house. I grab by phone and quickly call, Luke  
“Hey puddy cat, you want to call Scott and meet me and a couple of new friends I met at the preserve parking lot? We figured we could get together, have some lunch and let the terrible two play.” I start when he answers.  
“Sure, that would be great I am ready to get out and run around the woods. It would also be fun to know a few more people than just you, and Scotty boy. I’ll pick him up and meet you out there. Where are you at? Luke responds  
“On my way home to get Roscoe, and some water bowls for double ts, Isaac is walking with me as my temporary bodyguard since you aren’t here to make sure I’m safe.” I smirk “see you at the preserve, bye bye puddy cat.  
Isaac, looks at me strangely, “you call your friend puddy cat?   
“yes and sometimes he calls me tweety, but mostly he calls me kitten. We have a weird brother sister relationship. It’s hard to explain, but it works for us. When people first meet both of us they assume that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but that would just be all kinds of wrong. “I answer  
“um okay, so your dad is the sheriff huh? Isaac inquires   
“yea, he is, he’s pretty cool for the most part” I answer “however he does get a little bit intense over a few things. Like he absolutely has it out for crime against children. He is so protective that I have seen him when he was visiting me in Glenwood, actually drag someone out of a store because they left their child in the car to run in a buy a pack of cigarettes. Man I thought he had lost his ever loving mind that day.”  
“would he take the word of a child over a well-respected citizen, or would he believe the parent because they were known in the town to be a great guy? Isaac asks timidly  
“My dad would always, believe the child, until it was proven otherwise. Just because someone is an upstanding citizen does not mean that they are not beating the hell out of the kid, or spouse. They are just better than most at hiding it, from people.“ I answer “hey maybe after, we spend some time at the preserve, you could come over and meet my dad, and see how he is. I know a lot of kids our age are afraid of law enforcement. But once you get to know him you’ll see that he will always take a kid’s side. You know what, you and Jackson both could come over and stay the night, we could have a gaming party and just relax and eat junk food. As long as no one gives junk food to my dad. No matter how much he does the puppy eyes trying to get me to cave in on his diet.”  
Isaac, looks at me and sighs resignedly “you over heard me and Jackson didn’t you?  
I stop and reach out and envelop him in a huge bear hug. I whisper in his ear “You should not have to be afraid of your dad. And it’s going to stop if I have to go to your house and make your dad stop, which you do not want to happen. So this is what is going to happen, when we get to my house tonight and my dad comes home you will set down and talk to him. You will tell him what is happening, and he will take care of it. We have an extra room that you can stay in, so you will not be going into the foster system. That is not going to happen. I will take care of everything, don’t worry about it. I promise you everything will be okay.”  
“How can you just decide you are taking care of everything? You hardly know me, why would you put yourself in this position? Isaac whispers back.

I rub his back, and reply “I’m a little bit weird, I know immediately when I meet someone if I want them to be part of my life. And when I decide to let you into my life it is forever. You and Jackson are now stuck with me from now on. You will just have to learn to deal with it, buddy.”  
We finish the walk to my house, I run in and grab my car keys and two water bowls, along with a blanket, then I go and grab my dad’s camp chairs from the garage. This will be so much fun bonding with my new friends. I think that they would be great additions to the pack, they obviously need to belong to people that care about them. However, I will have to take my time and make sure that they will fit with everyone else.   
After we get everything loaded into Roscoe, we jump in the jeep and drive out to the preserve. Faith is sprawled over Isaacs lap. “What kind of cat is she? She is by far the coolest looking cat I have ever seen, but she is gigantic. Of course, Spike is pretty big for a dog also, what the hell do you feed them, small children? Isaac snarks  
“only on full moons, otherwise I just feed them the neighbors pets, and magical potions to make them grow even bigger” I snark back “I think she is a Maine coon but I’m not sure”  
Isaac giggles, “you are so funny, I haven’t been this relaxed in a long time and all we are doing is driving and talking. I think I am going to love being your friend.”  
“you have no idea, I am extremely loyal, will give you a nickname, make you wear funny crafts that I make you, and will talk you into doing the craziest things, but we will have sooooo much fun. I can’t wait to talk you into pranking Scott, he is so just too fun to watch.  
We drive into the preserve parking area, and I see Luke and Scott, so I pull in beside Luke’s truck. We got out and let the terrible two out to wonder around. I introduce Isaac to Luke, as Scott kind of knows him from school. We were just standing around waiting for Jackson.  
“So Isaac, how did Stiles, worm her way into your life, because now you are stuck with her for life. There is no getting rid of her I know, she even moved me with her.” Luke jokes  
“Puddy cat you know it was your idea to move to beacon hills with me, because you can’t live without me to keep you out of trouble.” I haughtily reply  
Jackson pulls up and we all go hiking in the preserve until we find a great spot to eat lunch, and for the double ts to run around and play. We ran around playing tag, Frisbee, and stalk the prey, they all liked making me the prey, but I had faith to help me and I told Scott, and Luke they couldn’t cheat and use their noses. When it started to get late, we headed to my house for the evening.  
I showed them the game area, and the boys got started on a call of duty marathon, while I started on dinner. I made my mouthwatering lasagna, with cheesy garlic bread. It would be a treat for my dad to have it, as lasagna is not on my approved list of foods I allow him to have, now that I can keep an eye on his diet.   
I heard dad drive up just as I was putting the two pans in the oven. So I went and met him at the door.  
“dad, can I talk to you upstairs in your room for a moment” I asked  
Once we get up to his room and I shut the door, he turns to me and asks “Okay what is up that we are hiding in my room?”  
“I have a couple of new friends over, they are in the game room playing with the boys, but one of them needs to talk to you about his father. I promised him, that he could stay with us, and not go into the foster system.”  
“Jesus, just how bad is it?” Dad asked  
“It’s pretty bad, I overheard them talking and Jackson was begging Isaac to let him call 911 and report the abuse, I guess, Jackson lives across the street from Isaac, and has heard a lot of what is happening over there. Isaacs afraid that no one would either believe him or care, as his dad is well thought of in the community. It sounds like after Isaac’s dad gets done beating the shit out of him he locks him in a freezer. Dad I don’t want him going back to that house of horrors. Even if he never becomes part of the pack, I want him here where I know he will be safe and loved.” I admit  
“Well we do have the guest room upstairs, and we can also, redo the new basement and add a bedroom down there.” Dad answers.  
“I can make the basement bigger, and add a few extra bedrooms, and no one would know the difference, with magic, that’s what I’m going to do with the pack house.” I respond  
“well if that’s the case, why don’t you make four or five master suites like yours, in the basement, and add an armory, so that when you are here I know you have weapons? And maybe a storage room with room for a couple of upright freezers. We will not ever have a chest freezer again. I don’t want Isaac to see one and freak out.” Dad replies  
I so love my dad, he hasn’t even met Isaac, and on my word he is willing to basically adopt him. He has such a huge heart. It looks like I am going to have a new brother. Hehe, I wonder how Isaac is going to react to not just having a safe place to live, but is going to have a family that will love him and care about him.  
We go down to the basement so that I can introduce my dad to Isaac, and Jackson. Once dad and Isaac, head upstairs to have their talk, the rest of us are just sitting around and chatting.  
Jackson asks what is going on, and I remember that he wasn’t there for the talk that I had with Isaac. So I explain everything to Jackson. He jumps up and gives me a huge hug and I can feel the tears against my cheek. “thank you, I have been so worried about him, and he was just so afraid no one would believe him or me. I know that if he doesn’t get out of that house and away from that dickhead, he’s going to die. He doesn’t even have a cell phone so that I could call and check on him. And its been getting worse then it ever was before. It used to be maybe once a month, now it’s gotten to be a couple of times a week. I have been afraid to leave my house if he’s at home, just in case so I could call if I thought it got to violent. I even made him join the lacrosse team so he had a reason to be gone more.”  
I rub his back and then lean back so I can look at his face. “Jackson, I promise you that if I have to kill his dad, Isaac will never go back to live at that house. We will go get his stuff that he wants, but other than that he is done with his father, and that is that. He is now going to be my brother, and I will take care of him I promise.”  
Luke steps up and puts his hand on Jacksons shoulder “we will make sure Isaac is okay not just from his dad, but that he gets what he needs to heal.”  
Jackson looks at us with tear filled eyes and says “I didn’t know that people like you existed. You saw a problem stiles and you decided to do something about it. I will forever be in your debt, for taking care of Isaac, he is like my brother even though he had to hide our relationship from his dad. We were close from the time we were little, his mom and my mom were best friends, and up until his mom died we were pretty much inseparable. Than his dad started running off all of his and Cameron’s friends, until I was the only one left and to make it easier on everyone we started hiding the friendship.”  
“Who is Cameron?” Luke asks  
“He was Isaacs older brother, his dad kicked him out the day he turned 18 because Cameron would step between his dad and Isaac. So he enlisted in the army, with the plan, that as soon as he got back from the tour in Iraq he would go to court to get custody of Isaac, but he went missing his last month there, and is assumed dead. Isaac swears he is still alive, but that seven years ago and there has been no sighting of him. And he would never abandon Isaac to his father.” Jackson replies  
I hear dad and Isaac open the basement door “can you Excuse me for a few minutes, I need to set down and meditate, or I am going to get in the jeep and drive over and do bodily harm to Isaacs dad.”  
I sit down in on the floor and close my eyes, and start imagining the door to my bedroom going to a long hall way with bedrooms on both sides, and an armory and storage room at the end of the hallway. I decide to make my bedroom slightly larger than it is now with a setting area, and the bathroom much more decadent (walk in shower that looks like it belongs in the amazon with five shower heads, a whirlpool tub for soaking my aching muscles,), the five other bedrooms I make into large master suites, with built in desks, king sized beds, two dressers, two nightstands with lamps, and 40 inch tvs with satellite dvrs just like mine. Nice walk in closets, and the bathrooms with nice walk in showers, and tubs. While my room is done in deep plum, with sapphire blue accents, each of the other rooms in different themes, there is the forest room that is green and browns, ocean room with different shades of blue and tan, royal room red and black, flower room yellow and purple, and last but not least the princess room pink and white. I figured if we ever had a little girl come she should have a special room ready. Once I have that done I open my eyes, and see Isaac staring at me.  
“Hey, want to pick out your new room” I ask “you have your pick of five, then Luke can pick one and move down here with us instead of staying upstairs with dad. My room is the first door on the left, so of course you are out of luck with the best one. I already have it, but the other rooms are pretty great too.”  
I jump up and grab Isaacs hand and pull him over to the new hallway door. He looks thunderstruck “I figured I would be sleeping on the couch or rooming with Luke. I never thought you would give me my own room” he stammers.  
“of course you get your own room, your going to be my new brother, and we can’t subject you to having to room with Luke, geez he talks in his sleep, and once, he actually jumped up and started screaming run stiles run. I felt like he was having a forest Gump dream.” I giggle as I open the door, and start for the door across from mine which is the forest room, and open the door. Isaac, stops and looks in to the room, “this one is really nice” he says meekly. “You haven’t even looked at everything, here is the walk in closet, and here is the attached bathroom” I drag him over to the bathroom to show him. “okay, let’s look at the one next door to mine, maybe you will like that one better.” I state as I am dragging him towards the next room. “it’s not that I don’t like it it’s just so big maybe Luke would want that one.” Isaac whispers. As I open the door to the ocean room, I see his eyes widen a little, and I know that he really likes the color choices I made. “this one is just like the other just in different colors, all of the bedrooms down here are exact copies just different colors, so which ever one you pick it is going to be the same size. Check out the other ones and then decide which one you want. “I grab him and give him a hard hug “welcome to the family, I’m going to go talk to the guys, and let you decide, plus we need to make a list of things you will need.” Isaac looks at me worriedly “I don’t need anything but to get my stuff from dads, if that doesn’t happen, we could go to goodwill he says quietly. I stop and look at him “we will get your stuff from your dads, but you will still need other things, and we are not going to buy you stuff from goodwill. Not that there is anything wrong with shopping at goodwill, but I have quite enough money in my savings to buy you a complete wardrobe, and anything else I think you need, not that dad will let me foot the bill by myself. You are family now, with all of the perks and disadvantages of having me as your sister, and there will be a lot of disadvantages, just ask Luke or Scott. So you need to take advantage of the perks when you can.” I smile gently at him. I walk away to give him some space.  
“hey guys, dinner should be almost ready, I just need to do the salad, Jackson you want to help me?’ I ask as I start for the stairs.  
Jackson jumps up and follows me up the stairs. I grab the baby spinach, romaine lettuce, cucumbers, mushrooms, and avocados from the fridge and place them on the island, then reach into the pantry for the red onions and tomatoes.   
“So how is your home life, do I need to kick some ass there also?” I question  
Jackson looks over at me and laughs “no my dad is a jerk and thinks that I need to be perfect, with the perfect friends, and perfect image, but my mom is pretty loving, and makes sure that it is not too bad. Besides if I leave I can’t spend all of dad’s money on you.”  
We are busy for a few more moments getting the salad done. “We need to start a list of things that Isaac is going to need so that we can go shopping tomorrow. I will also talk to my dad to see what the plan is to keep Isaac and to get his stuff from that house.” I state  
“Well he needs a cell phone, I can pay for it if you can put it on your guys plan.” Jackson answers “He has out grown most of his clothes, since he had a growth spurt, last year he was a good 4 inches shorter. I know that he has things that he doesn’t want to lose, but most of that stuff will be his mother’s things, and Cameron’s. I can foot the bill for new clothes for him, no problem”  
“Jackson, don’t worry about it, I didn’t ask you up here to talk to me because I wanted your bank account, I just want to make sure that Isaac gets what he needs. However, he seems like he is going to be a hard sell, on us buying him things.” I reply  
Jackson looks at me in wonder “you know besides Isaac, Danny, and Lydia, you are the first person that didn’t care about what I could buy them. Most of my so called friends, that my dad approves of are all about me paying for everything. “  
I finish putting the salad together, and put the garlic bread in the oven to toast. “then they aren’t your friends. Jackson, my dad doesn’t make a huge amount of money, but I am fifty percent owner in a business that makes very good money, so don’t ever worry that I only like you because you have a trust fund.”  
Dad walks in the kitchen, “Sweetie, after dinner I’m going to go back to the station to start the ball rolling, I will be taking Mr. Layhe into the station for questioning tomorrow morning at 9am. I will text you as soon as he is away from the house, you will need to get in and out as soon as possible to get Isaac’s things. So tonight I need Luke and Scott to run to the store and pick up boxes and packing tape. I want him completely moved out of that house before I am done with that bastard. I also need pictures of that damn freezer so I can get a search warrant to prove without a shadow of a doubt that he is a sick bastard and should not be allowed around Isaac or anyone else for that matter. I wish I had pictures of more of Isaac’s injuries in the past.” Dad growls  
“Sir, I have pictures that are dated and timestamped on my laptop, I wanted to make sure that if Isaac did ever come forward, that he had documentation of the abuse. Will that help, I know I am just a kid, but I can give a statement if that will help.” Jackson stated.  
“Jackson, the pictures will be great, and yes a statement from you will definitely help. Can you come down to the station with me tonight after dinner?” Dad answered.  
Dinner was great everyone loved it. It was a good thing I made the second pan, I thought Luke and Scott were big eaters, Isaac ate as much as them and he is not a were-anything. While Isaac and I do the dishes, Jackson takes off to get his laptop and meet my dad at the station. Scott and Luke head for the store to pick up boxes and packing stuff, and ice cream because I want me some ice cream.


	4. Lydia and Danny

With the pictures, that Jackson had compiled, and the pictures of the inside of the freezer, which had four air holes drilled in it, and scratch marks on the inside of the lid, there was no problem getting Mr. Layhe arrested. Dad had a closed door meeting with his poker playing buddy who was a judge, and now has custody of Isaac. We were able to get everything that Isaac wanted from his house, and it was now time to go shopping.

Jackson called his girlfriend Lydia, “hey babe, I was wondering if you would like to meet me and a few new friends at the mall? We are buying a whole new wardrobe for Isaac, and stuff for his new bedroom at the sheriff’s house” Jackson asks.   
Lydia screeches “What? What happened? Is Isaac ok?”  
“Lydia calm down, Isaac is find, we ran into the sheriff’s daughter yesterday morning, and she steam rolled Isaac into talking to her dad, and he arrested Isaac’s dad this morning, did a back door deal with a judge and got custody, and we moved Isaac into the sheriff’s house just now. But stiles to one look at his wardrobe and stated that we needed to go shopping. I figured as shopping is one of your favorite things to do you would want to go. And I would really like you to meet stiles, and Luke. They will be going to school with us this year.” Jackson replies

“I will meet you there, and I can’t wait to meet a woman that got my sweet Isaac out of that house. I’ll meet you at the coffee shop in the food court. Love you” Lydia responds and hangs up

Jackson looks at me “there is no nice way to warn you about Lydia, but here it goes, she is extremely smart, but hides it from most people. She is a stone cold bitch, unless she cares about you, and then she kind of goes a little bit over board if she thinks you need something. She actually kind of mothers Isaac, it was really hard on her that we couldn’t talk him into trusting an adult to get him out. So right now you are going to be her hero.”  
“I didn’t know anyone else knew about Isaac’s home life. Since you had to hide your friendship from his dad.” I question  
“Lydia, and Danny know, we were all friends but it’s harder to sneak around if there is a group. So we didn’t hang out a lot with all of us together. Unless we were somewhere no one would see us.” Jackson replies  
“So have you told Danny? If he is friends with Isaac, he might want to know that he is safe.” Luke interjects.  
“No I wasn’t thinking about anything but, making sure that everything was going to work out. I know the sheriff promised, but there was no telling what that bastard could do to make it go away. He still might get off we don’t know. But at least Isaacs away from him. I’ll text Danny and invite him to the mall.” Jackson answers.  
I’ll be back in a few need to make a phone call myself, and get my reserve credit card, for the massive shopping spree we are going on. If I have another girl to shop with I might need to update my wardrobe too.  
I call Derek when I get to my room  
“Hey, Derek need to talk to you really quick, I might have a problem” I started as soon as he answers  
“okay, just tell me what is up” he replies  
Once I get done giving him the full rundown on Isaac, and what I did he calmly says “well it looks like you have already started finding us new pack mates.”  
“I didn’t mean to, and if you don’t think he will fit, I will completely understand, I am not trying to push him on you at all. I just couldn’t leave him in that situation. He is so sweet, and acts like an abused puppy, Derek it broke my heart.” I whisper  
“Stiles, it’s okay, I would have done the same thing. And it sounds like it’s not just Isaac that is in need of a family but Jackson too. So we have two potentials, I can meet them at our meet and greet on Friday night. We will just keep the supernatural on the down low, until I can get a feeling about them. Then we will see. Go have fun shopping and I’ll talk to you later.” Derek replies  
“you are the best alpha ever! I’ll see you Friday” I gush and hang up  
I run up the stairs to join everyone for our epic shopping trip. Isaac is curled up on the couch with spike and faith smothering him with kisses. I whip out my phone and just have to take pictures of the adorableness. One night of not having to worry about his dad has helped him so much, the bruises under his eyes from worry and not enough sleep are less noticeable. I am in awe at how well he is taking everything. I know that everything is not okay yet, but it is a start.  
We get to the mall and head for the coffee shop to meet Lydia and Danny. As we walk into the shop a beautiful redhead, runs over and grabs Isaac into a tight hug. Damn she’s good there is no way I could have ran in four inch heels and looked that graceful. I more than likely would have ended up on my face.  
Jackson calmly states “Lydia, could you please let Isaac out of your hug of death and let me introduce you to stiles and Luke.”  
Lydia blushes “Sorry, I am just so relieved, and I can now talk, touch and hug Isaac in public. This is just so great.”  
Lydia turns to me and says “I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping. I hope we will be able to be friends”  
“well of course we’re going to be friends, Jackson says you’re fiercely protective of your people, and a genius, how could I not want to be friends. Plus, he says you love to shop, do you know how much Scott and Luke whine when I drag them to the mall. I need you to save them from the indignity of having to shop with me.” I snark  
“oh my god, right. Guys just don’t get it. Jackson just finds a chair and waits until I am done, and tries to make it up to me by offering to pay for it. I don’t bring him shopping with me so he can buy me stuff. I can buy my own shit. I bring him because shopping isn’t fun if you are doing it by yourself.” Lydia states  
“I know, and heaven forbid you suggest pedicures, they disappear for days just because that’s not manly, Christ you would think I asked them to dress in drag the way they carry on.” I reply  
“your right I think we are going to be great friends, and we will have to work together to keep the boys out of trouble.” She states  
“okay you might be the one keeping them and me out of trouble, I tend to talk Luke and Scott into all sorts of bad ideas, but its normally pretty fun,” I giggle  
“stiles, this is Danny, I know you and Lydia are bonding over being girls but come on.” Luke interrupts  
I smile up at Danny, oh my, those dimples should be outlawed. Too bad my senses are telling me that he bats for the other team. Because he is just yummy, it is so true all of the good man candy is either taken, or gay. I am destined to be surrounded by gorgeous guys who are just friends, it is just so my luck. “Nice to meet you, Danny.”  
He chuckles “I will go with you to get pedicures, got to keep the feet in good condition. There is nothing unmanly about it. They have just never got one or they would be converted to our worshiping at the pedicure shrine.”   
“Great, Lydia, we now have a pedicure club.” I squeal “Let me get some coffee and then we can begin the torturing of the boys, with the epic shopping trip.”  
Scott hands me an extra-large white chocolate coffee with two pumps of caramel and whip cream. He so knows me. And we set off to outfit Isaac and Isaac’s room.

Lydia and I quickly decide not to ask Isaac if he wants something, he will always say no. we just had him go into the dressing room and try on what we brought over to him. After three hours we had him outfitted with enough clothes until we brought him back for school shopping. I sent Luke and Danny over to pick out a cell phone and laptop for him, while we were torturing Isaac.   
We stop on the way back to the house to pick up dinner at the Chinese garden. I was not cooking for everyone after the day that we had, I am all tuckered out. Once we get back to the house, and are digging into some epic Chinese food, I tell them about the barbecue on Friday. “So before all of this happened, I had planned a barbeque for some friends that are away for the summer but will be back for the weekend. Would you all please come around 5:30.?” I invite them  
After everyone accepts the invite we decide to curl up and watch a marathon of Supernatural. It is so nice to have my pack snuggled together. What the hell, they are not pack yet I have got to get my head out of my ass. I can’t just decide that they are all pack, Derek would kill me. I need to convince myself that even though I can be friends with them that does not mean that they are pack. We can still hang out and do things together, if they are just friends. It can be done! I will make it so I am not giving up the only female friend I have in this town, just because Derek doesn’t want her in the pack. I am not! I refuse! Damn it I have lost my mind, Derek hasn’t said that they all can’t be pack yet, Jesus I so need to get a hold of myself.  
Luke looks over at me and nods his head up the stairs. I nod back. We both get up from our comfy pile of friends and head upstairs and out to the back porch.  
“So what got you all upset?” Luke asks  
“Just myself, I am starting to feel like they are all pack, and I realized that I need to stop doing that until, first you and Scott decide if you want them. And then if Derek approves them for the pack. And still they could decline the offer.” I reply  
“Well for what it is worth, Scott and I both really like them all, we will both vote to ask them to join the pack even if they want to stay human.” Luke responds.  
“That’s a relief, I just hope that Derek, sees the potential they all have. I mean Danny is so nice and he has those mad hacking skills, not to mention he looks like he is in really goooood shape. I mean damn, it’s just too bad I’m not his type. I would so climb him like a tree. Anyway back to the topic, Lydia is a genus, did you know she can read and speak Spanish, French, Italian, and Latin, and because she was bored she is learning ancient Latin as well. I know that I fall under the genus category, but hell I cannot compete with her. And Jackson the lengths that he went to for Isaac makes my heart break. He would be a great beta. And Isaac, he needs the pack so he will know that he always has family. I just want them so bad, Luke you just don’t know. I feel like we have all been together for forever. It’s kind of weird.” I state  
“Let’s not get worried, over what might happen, let’s just wait until Derek, meets everyone and see how he feels. I think that if Isaac is offered the choice, he will say yes, I think Jackson will follow Isaac, I’m just not sure about Lydia and Danny, they might but then again they might not. But for now let’s just have a great evening, and enjoy being around our new friends. Okay? “ Luke hugs me.

We go back inside, and I grab new drinks for everyone. And we head down to join the group. Group I said group, that is how I am going to think of them for now. Not pack, no sir re not pack, not pack yet anyways.


	5. Can I have them please

Friday is here and I have got everything ready that can be done ahead of time. I made turtle cheese cake, Chocolate cake with cream cheese peanut butter frosting, peach, cherry, and apple pie, fresh dinner rolls, Potatoes salad, Macaroni salad, green salad, cold pea salad, and a fruit salad. I even have the corn on the cob ready to go on one of the four grills. I have a huge ice chest full of sodas, and ice tea. The new picnic table that Luke and Isaac built is great it will fit all ten of us, plus room for four more people. I’ve got the tiki torches all around the yard, to ward off any pesky mosquitos, not that they will bother me or any of the weres but a lot of humans will be here. I am sure that I am missing something, I am just not sure what.   
Isaac is spending time with Jackson, Danny and Lydia before the barbeque, it was hard to convince him to go have some fun with them. He thought he should stay and help me. But I finally was able to convince him that I wanted him to spend time with them. Since he moved in he hasn’t had any alone time without Luke, Scott or me being with the group. And I don’t want him to feel like he can’t do things without us.  
I run down stairs, and jump in the shower, don’t want to be malodorous around weres, especially the alpha, I quickly wash my hair and body with my own brand of shampoo and body wash, I made it so that the smell isn’t overly strong and wont overwhelm the weres sensitive noses, I have a whole line that I sell with different fragrances. My favorite is the summer rain, a nice clean fragrance. I quickly dry off and get dressed, and pull my hair back into a French braid. I really have to get Lydia to show me some of the ways she pulls her hair back, I’m kind of getting tired of pony tails, and French braids. But I guess I will stick with what I know for now. I hope that the outfit I am wearing looks good enough for meeting the new alpha, but doesn’t look like I am dressing up to the rest of the pack, no group, group I thought group not pack, damn it.  
As I left my room, I ran into Luke, who was dressed in a nice lite green polo and khaki shorts. I figure the dressy red tank top and black shorts were fine. I hope that Scott dresses a little better than normal. I don’t think a Pokémon t-shirt would be appropriate. Derek is going to be here at 4 that gives us an hour and a half to get the meet and greet over before the rest of the pack, group, group, only the group, not pack, shows up. I will get this through my thick head.

Melissa and Scott shows up, thankfully Scott is in a regular black t-shirt, but at least it is a plain t-shirt and not faded or holey, that is a plus. Derek should be here in a half an hour, Dad comes in from outside, “Stiles where is the charcoal I want to get the grills ready so that we can light them as soon as everyone gets here.” Dad asks   
“Oh my god I knew I forgot something, shit what am I going to do I can’t run to the store, I have to be here when Derek gets here, I can’t send Luke or Scott they need to be here too. Crap what am I going to do” I rant  
“Stiles, get a grip, I will run out to the store, I’ll pick up charcoal, and lighter fluid no problem. I’ll be right back,” dad kisses the top of my head before he heads out the door.  
Five minutes later, Luke and Scott both say Derek’s here. Before I can get to the door the doorbell rings. I open the door, oh my god he is a god, tall dark and gorgeous, that stubble should be illegal, those sage green hazel eyes I could just get lost in them, I just want to lick him all over. And he is my alpha, is there no justice in the world.  
Derek’s POV  
Cora and I pulled up to the address for Stiles’ house and found a nice two story house with a wraparound porch. As we walked up the steps I could smell the betas, and this delicious smell, I couldn’t place. I rang the doorbell, and when it opened, all I could do was stare, she is the most precious thing I have ever seen. Mahogany colored hair, big honey brown eyes, a cute slightly upturned nose, she looks to be around 5’5” with curves, her legs were long and tanned. And she smelled incredible, that was the smell that I noticed walking up the steps. I reached out to shake her hand and a mild shock ran up my arm. I had just met my mate! “Hello, Stiles? I ask  
“Yes, Derek and Cora I presume, please come in.” Stiles steps back and lets us into her home and leads us to the kitchen to put down the steaks and drinks that we brought. “If you would like you can head out back while I season the steaks, and then I can put the drinks in the cooler after that.” Stiles states, her cheeks a beautiful pink hue.  
I reply softly “Cora and I can put the drinks in the cooler, as you can see I did grab some beer and wine for the adults, but I can run and get soft drinks if needed.”  
“oh no, we have soft drinks of all kinds and ice teas, but I didn’t get any diet sodas, as you know weres have problems with the artificial sweeteners, and besides they are not good for normal humans either so I just refuse to let them in the house.” She rambles, and then blushes so sweetly  
Cora and I head out to the coolers, and start putting the beers and wine in so they stay cold. “So what’s up bro? you are acting a little weird, she seems really nice to me.” Cora bumps me with her hip  
“She is nice and beautiful, and my mate.” I respond quietly  
“ah that explains everything, how long are you going to wait to tell her?” Cora questions  
“Let’s get the pack ceremony done, and make sure everything is going good, and then I will figure out how to tell her. I just hope she doesn’t have a boyfriend, or girlfriend. My wolf would go insane, if I had to see her with another person.” I answer back.  
Just then a huge dog with an enormous cat riding on its back comes out from the woods bordering the back yard, I quickly stand between Cora and them. They don’t seem threatening, but that dog is big enough that if it attacks, he could defiantly kill a human quickly. Not to mention the cat that looks like it could hold its own with any dog that tried to attack it.  
I hear Stiles tripping down the steps, from the back porch, “Hey I see that spike and faith have decided to join us. Let me introduce you to them. “  
I turn and look at Stiles, so these belong to you huh?” I ask  
“Yep, they still have some growing to do but they are mine,” she answers while scratching both of their ears.  
About that time Luke and Scott come out and after the introductions, we all set down and start to get to know each other.  
It quickly became apparent that we all would get along well, I just hope that the kids that are coming later will fit in as well, I can tell that Stiles really wants them to be part of the pack, and I want her to be happy. However, if they don’t fit in I can’t offer them a place in the pack that would just cause problems later.  
Stiles dad, and Scotts mom come out and we discuss, what I want to achieve with the pack, and how I plan on running it. They ask me how I ended up becoming an alpha. “I was walking home one evening to my apartment and I heard the whimpers of a woman down an alley, when I went to help I found a rogue alpha trying to rape her. To save her, and others I had to take him down. I really didn’t think I would be able to do it. But he had lost control, I figured I would end up dead or at the very least be hurt extremely badly. But it seems he didn’t have the fighting ability that my mom’s pack demands, so I was able to take care of the problem with little damage to myself. And the woman was able to get away while we fought. So that is how I ended up being an alpha. It was really pretty hard at first until Cora got there to help soothe the alpha in me. It would have been much worse if my mom had cut me out of her pack. But with the pack bonds to her pack, and with Cora there I was able to get a handle on it. Once we do the ceremony it will even be better. The more pack mates the better settled an alpha is. Right now because, Stiles, Luke and Scott haven’t proclaimed their loyalty to me, it makes my wolf uneasy, which makes me more protective of any I might see as future pack. For instance, Isaac, I am having a real issue with trying to keep from going after his dad. Even though I haven’t met him yet I can tell that my betas and Stiles already have bonds to him. That makes me want to protect him.” I explain

We talk for the rest of the time, about the new pack house and surrounding area, and just getting to know one another better. When the door opens and a group of kids come into the backyard. Stiles introduces everyone. Cora knows them all from school even if she is not close to any of them. We all start talking and eating when the food is done. The more time we talk the more I can see that this group is a tight little family. I can see why Stiles wants them all. They seem to be a great fit, I really like Lydia, her and Stiles get along great, even if she is bossy. But I can tell she just wants the best for all of her friends. And while Cora told me that Jackson was a giant douche, I can see he does it as a façade, it’s not the real Jackson. Danny is just a friendly kid, who wants to make sure that Isaac and Jackson are okay. Isaac, he will be okay once he realizes that none of us are going to start beating on him. This will take a while. I will need to talk to John about getting him some counseling. But the first step of making sure he is safe was taken care of.   
I motion to Stiles and we slip off to talk. “I assume that Luke and Scott are both okay with everyone here being invited to be pack?” I ask  
“Yes, we all like them and have been spending time with them since we met.” Stiles answers.  
“I believe that we should offer them a place in the pack, they can decide later if they want the bite or not. I know that a lot of packs would insist that they take the bite, but my family always felt that it doesn’t matter if were, or human, just that you are family. That is what a pack is, and every one of them except maybe Danny, need a family that will be there for them.

“So how do you want to talk to them?” Stiles asks  
“Maybe we all go down into the game room and I can tell them about the supernatural, and answer any and all questions, and invite them into the pack, and then talk to each one separately so that they are not influenced by the others. They might need some time to come to a decision and I want them to know that, it is okay to take their time. It is a big decision. And that’s with joining as humans. If any of them want the bite I will insist that they take some time to really think about it, and do some training first. “  
Stiles and I walk back to the party and suggest we go hang out in the game room. I get right to business once we are all situated. Answer all of their questions, and invite them to join our pack.   
Isaac pipes up “I’m in, and I want the bite.”  
“That is great but, I want you to wait to decide to get the bite for at least a week, and really think about it. And Stiles will need to test you to make sure you won’t reject the bite. But welcome to the pack, tomorrow we will have the official ceremony to welcome you, Stiles, Luke, Scott, and anyone else who decides to join the pack tonight.  
“The way you explained it, it’s like having a family, a family that loves you and takes care of you, is that really what it’s like?” Jackson asks  
“Yes, I’m not saying that you won’t get disciplined, because if you need it you will be. However, the discipline will be because you didn’t follow important orders, or you put yourself or the pack in danger.” I respond  
“So Stiles your still human, and don’t plan on taking the bite correct?” Lydia asked  
“right, I am not saying that if I was dying not to give me the bite, but at this point I don’t plan on getting the gift.” Stiles answers  
“So it really would be ok not to take the bite, and still be in the pack?” Danny asks  
“I value all of you as people, not potential betas, if you want the bite and you test positive for the bite, that is a plus, but not a requirement, of being in the pack. The only requirement is that the current pack members, want you.” I respond.  
Lydia speaks up “I’m in for joining the pack, and I think that I will decide about the bite this week and let you know what I decide about it later, but I want to be tested anyway, even if I decide not to do it at this time, I know that I would rather take the bite than die, so I feel that we should all be tested so that we know if we would survive the bite, even if we decide not to have it at this time.”  
Luke answers “I think that is a great Idea, and every one that decides to not accept the bite also should write up a guideline of when it would be acceptable to bite them. Kind of like a living will.”  
“I want to join the pack, but right now I think that I will wait to decide if I want the bite later, I can always change my mind and get the bite say after collage if I want it then right?” Danny asks  
“yes, the bite is always yours as long as you test positive for it.” I answer   
Jackson starts laughing “well, it looks like you have got all of us in the pack, I will be getting the bite in a week, of course if I test positive, dad” he smirks at Derek

“Okay then we will all meet up tomorrow night at 10 pm at the site of the new pack house to have the ceremony to make us officially pack.” Stiles grins


	6. torcher and giggles

The ceremony was great, everyone had a wonderful time and the new pack bonds were put in place. They will grow stronger over time. everyone but Lydia tested positive for the bite, Lydia did not test negative but inconclusive. Meaning that she would not ever ask for the bite, but if in a life or death situation, Derek would bestow the gift to try and save her. Jackson and Isaac received the bite and are training with Luke and Scott on control during the week, and on weekends, Derek comes home to help with training and bonding with the pack. I have developed a huge I mean gigantic crush on Derek, and have a really hard time, with blushing every time, and I mean every single time I look at him. This has made the weekends very embarrassing for me. The guys have been teasing me unmercifully. Lydia has my back, she only teases when no one else is around, like the bitch she is.

 

Two weeks before school starts  
We are all out at the pack house putting on the finishing touches, Lydia has this whole scrapbook of what every room should look like. I am working my magic and making all of our visions for the house a reality. Once that is done Lydia and I head outside to check on the garden that the guys are finishing up. “So what do you guys want to do tonight? I’m thinking we should go out and do something to celebrate the pack house being done.” Lydia asks  
“how bout we go to that new club?” Danny responds “I can make us all fake ids”  
“That’s a great idea, I could really use some time with guys that actually might be into me as something besides a sister or a friend.” I respond  
Danny looks at me at smiles that adorable smile “Babe if I liked the va jay jay, I would be all over you”  
“Thanks Danny that helps so much. Asshat” I reply  
So we all decide to meet at my house at 8pm ready to party. I text Derek and let him know where we will be, as I know he will not be getting in until around 10pm.  
We all climb into the two uber cars, and go to the club. We walk in and Jackson, Luke, and Isaac head towards the bar to get us drinks, while the rest of us scope out the club looking for a table. We find the perfect table, not far from the dance floor, big enough for all of us and a few more, in case any of us find some hottie to hang with. We sit down, and the boys bring the drinks over. After drinking a couple of drinks we start dancing. Danny picks out his hottie for the night, Luke, Isaac and Scott are scouting out the girls, and Jackson and Lydia are locked together. I walk up to the bar to get a bottle of water, when I hear,” excuse me but I was wondering if you would like to dance.” I turn around and there standing in front of me is a tall blond guy, with chocolate brown eyes and a really great smile. “I would love too” I answer. We head to the dance floor and are having a great time, after a few fast songs a slow tune comes on and we are talking while we dance. Suddenly Toby, asks me, “are you dating someone?” I answer “No at this time I am single. Why?”  
“Well, I figured one of the guys that is glaring at me was your boyfriend and the other two were probably his friends.” I look over my shoulder, and see Luke, Scott, and Isaac glaring at poor Toby. Ignore them they think I’m their little sister and they have to protect me from every guy that shows an interest.” I reply. He looks at them one more time before he says “I am sorry but you seem like a great girl, and normally I would be all over you, but I am not tangling with those guys over any girl.” He walks away.  
I stomp over to Luke, Isaac and Scott, “what the fuck, you assholes, I finally have a guy that is interested in me, and you guys scare him away. Why would you do that?”  
Isaac looks down and says “Stiles, he is an asshole, he picks up a girl, and if she doesn’t willingly sleep with him he gets mad and then lies to everyone that she did, so any girl that he sees ends up a joke at school, he makes up stories that you know are not true but it still hurts the girl.”  
I look at the guys, and while I am still irritated at them, I can tell that they were only protecting me from a douche bag. “Guys, it is really sweet that you were coming to my defense, however I am able to take care of myself, you know that if he had done that to me I would have made him get up in front of the entire school and tell the truth about me and all of the girls that he lied about in the past. Then I would have made him their bitch for the rest of his high school life. I am not helpless you know”  
I walk to the table and see that Derek has arrived. He stands up and gives me a tight hug, and buries his face into my neck. What the hell, Derek doesn’t hug me this long or this tight, ever. I melt into his hug, he feels so nice and hard, and smells so good, why oh why can’t I get over my feeling for him. Control yourself, you know you can’t have him. He would never be interested in you, school starts soon, you will just have to find someone to take your mind off of him and get over your school girl crush. Oh my god he is just so sexy, that stubble rubbing on my neck is sending shocks down my body. Get a grip, stop pull away, you are so stupid, he just knows you are irritated and is trying to make you feel better. He does not mean it the way you want him to. “So baby girl, what has you so irritated?” Derek asks  
So I tell him the whole story, “I know that you’re mad, but they were looking out for their sister, Guys next time keep an eye on things and if and I mean if Stiles needs you to step in then you do, however you do know that she is very capable of taking care of herself and you if you remember.” Derek says. “come on baby girl come dance with me.”

It was cruel and wonderful at the same time I had Derek’s arms around me with my head on his chest, and I feel like everything is perfect. But I know that I need to get a handle on my hormones. Derek leans back and sifts my face up to look at me. “I have feelings for you, baby girl, but I know that you are young and that your dad would castrate me if I pressured you into anything. I want you to think about if you could be interested in me. If you are, know that we will take it very slow as I want to make sure that you are completely on board with anything that happens.”  
I stare into Derek’s eyes, and raise up on my tippy toes and kiss him. “I am very interested in you; I just didn’t think that you would want me.”  
“Baby girl I have wanted you from the moment you opened the door and I saw you for the first time, but I was afraid that you would think that I was pressuring you. And I wanted to wait to say anything until I was back in beacon hills for good” He leans down and takes my breath away with the sweetest sexiest kiss ever.   
“Oh my god did you guys see that?” Scott yells  
“What are you talking about Scott” Isaac replies  
“Scott just saw Derek kiss Stiles” Lydia replies  
“when the hell did that happen?” Luke asks  
“You guys are just so clueless, Stiles has had it bad for Derek since the first night, and Derek has been very cool about it, but he watches her like she is the dessert that his mom said he couldn’t have, the entire time we have been a pack. How did you guys miss this?” Lydia responds and flips her hair   
“I don’t know if I like this, I mean do you really think that Derek is serious about Stiles, because if he is just looking to get lucky he needs to find someone else. She is not to be trifled with.” Luke growls  
“Jesus, what are you from Victorian England, trifled with who the hell says that. Calm yourself, look at his face, he is gone for her. Besides you need to stay out of this, it’s none of your business. Stiles is a big girl and can make her own choices. So you need to just let them be.” Lydia smacks him on the nose. “Behave yourself, they are on their way back, and you better not ruin this for them or I will bring the pain.” Lydia glares at Luke

As Derek and I walk back to the table, he puts his arm around me and pulls me close, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to think that you have to do this if you’re not sure.” Derek whispers   
“I have never been more sure, I have tried to stop my feelings, I never thought you could be into me at all. I want the entire package though, so if you are not ready to be in a relationship, we need to stop, I want real dates, and no seeing anyone else. Do you think you can handle that?” I ask  
“Baby girl, you are the only one for me, so yes I am okay with taking you out on dates, and I will not be seeing anyone else, and if any guy thinks that he is going to take you out I will rip out their throats out with my teeth.” Derek grins and snaps his teeth together  
We reach the table and Derek pulls out a chair, and pulls me into his lap, I giggle and put my arm around his neck. He ducks his head and nuzzles my neck.   
“so does this mean that you two are together? Or Derek are you just scratching an itch?” Luke narrows his eyes at Derek  
Derek looks up and flashes his eyes at Luke, “Watch yourself Luke, I know that you are just looking out for Stiles, however until you have reason don’t assume that I am a douche bag. Yes, we are together, and will be staying together. I am not fucking your sister over.”  
Luke bares his throat, “Alpha forgive me, I was out of line” he looks at me and says “Stiles I am sorry, I know that you need to make your own decisions, but I have a hard time not overstepping my bounds, you mean too much to me not to question when someone shows blatant interest in you.”  
“Dude, I am going to say this just one time and all of you all had better listen, I am a big girl and I will and can make my own choices, if they are the wrong choice I will deal with it myself, without you coming to the rescue. Not that Derek is a wrong choice, because he isn’t, but this over protective shit stops now!” I grit through my teeth.  
Danny walks up, and grins at me, “well I guess since Derek obviously finally grew the stones to claim you, you won’t be whining about your feelings tomorrow when we have our spa appointments.”  
“Danny you ass, no I won’t be whining about my feelings, I will be sharing my wonderful feelings about our new and stupendous relationship, and you will suck it up and let me without any snark coming from that dimpled mouth of yours. And we will be going shopping, and you are going to have to deal with going into sinful seductions with me and Lydia.” I grin happily at the ewe face that Danny makes, the growl that Derek lets out, and the “oh my god Stiles tmi” from Scott and Luke.   
Lydia just grins and giggles “Oh we can have so much fun, spa day, with messages, facials, mani-pedis, and shopping when we get done Derek won’t know what hit him. Maybe we should schedule some waxing into the mix, hmm what do you think?”  
“I think you broke him, Lyds however I don’t need to do any waxing at this time as I am already smooth and ready for anything that happens, I have a great potion that makes waxing an unnecessary procedure, would you like me to give you some?” I grin at the groan that emits from Derek, as he tightens his arms around me and softly bites the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.  
“Jesus Stiles, what the hell you can’t say shit like that in front of us guys, that is so wrong, now I have to bleach my brain” shrikes Scott. Luke just thuds his head on the table, and Isaac has this oh my god I can’t believe she said that look on his face. Jackson is laughing so hard that Lydia almost falls off his lap.

We all decide to dance for another hour and then go home. Derek tells them that he will take me home. Lydia calls uber and arranges the pickup, as we are walk to the Camaro, Derek stops me at the door and kisses me, “Baby girl, you are going to get in trouble if you keep teasing me like that.”  
“I snuggle into him and peak up and look at his gorgeous eyes, “what makes you think I was teasing?” I purr  
“Slow, we are taking this slow, that means that I am not going to be pushing you for sex, anytime soon” Derek growls  
“What if I want sexy times? Hmm, maybe I will be the one jumping you, ever think of that” I whisper in his ear.  
Derek growls, and kisses me hard, and hotly, “you are trying to kill me aren’t you, you little minx. We are going to do this right, that means at least twelve dates, before we get to the main event, It’s just wrong that I the guy is putting on the breaks, that’s supposed to be your job. Why are you so preciouses?   
“You are just lucky; I guess” I reply cheekily  
He opens the door for me, and puts my seat belt on, then kisses me gently and shuts the door. Whistling as he jogs around to the door on the driver’s side. Oh my god he is adorable. I can’t believe that I am this lucky, that he actually feels the same way as I do. Twelve dates, what the hell that is just so wrong, how am I going to last for twelve dates. That’s is just ridiculous he should be sexing me up tonight. This is going to be torcher; I have a boyfriend now I should not have to have special stiles alone time anymore. It’s his job to take care of my needs damn it.


	7. I can't wait until you wear that for me

Chapter 7

I walk into the Luna Cafe where I am meeting Lydia and Danny for coffee before our spa appointments, I see Danny at a table and walk over, I love this place, you don’t have to go to the counter to put in the order, they actually have servers, they do have the counter for people that are getting coffee to go, and they have a drive thru, however for those of us that want to sit and relax they have two servers that come around. “Hey dimples, how’s it hanging.” I smirk at Danny.  
“Hey Sabrina, ready for our spa date?” Danny snarks  
“Sabrina? Where the hell did you get that from?” I ask confused  
“You know Sabrina the teen age witch” Danny laughs  
“Oh you are just too funny, I giggle  
The waitress comes over and takes my order and I order Lydia’s coffee as she is walking through the door. “Hey, girly girl, how was your night, after you and Derek took off” Lydia wiggles her eyebrows at me.  
I giggle “He gave me shit for torturing him, told me we had to wait for total sexing until we have had twelve dates, what kind of arbitrary number of dates is that?”  
Lydia looks at me and smirks “well if you have one date a week, then that means that you will have dated for three months before you do the dirty dirty dance.”  
“What the hell, how am I going to last three months?” I groan  
Danny tweets up with” all you have to do is go on a date every night, then you are looking at only a week and a half, before you can get your dirty needs met.”  
“oh that sounds much better to me. I could handle that.” I start imagining Derek running his hands over my body, kissing and biting my neck.  
“Jesus, Stiles I do not want to know what you are thinking, you will damage my psyche if your face is anything to go by.” Danny laughs  
Lydia looks at stiles and says “you need to slow your roll, maybe Derek has a reason he wants to wait besides not pressuring you. I say he is a great guy and you should let him take his time to do it right, and not whine about your teenage hormones. On the plus side he will be romancing you and you guys will get to know each other without worrying about sex.”  
“Damn girl you take the fun out of everything, I had plans to help stiles seduce Derek, I mean he is hot I would so climb him like a tree, if he swung my way. I was so going to live vicariously through her.” Danny pouts  
All of a sudden the hair on the back of my neck stands up, I start looking around but I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
Lydia looks at me and asks “Stiles what’s wrong”  
“I don’t know I suddenly felt like I use to when Luke and I would play hunter and prey.” I answer still glancing around  
“What do you mean” asked Danny  
“When we were younger, we use to go into the woods and I would get fifteen minutes to run and hide, and then Luke would try to find me, using his extra senses. It helped teach him tracking by smell and it helped me learn how to evade with magic. And I get the same feeling, kind of like I am being hunted. Weird huh” I answer  
“Let’s get out of here, we need to get to our appointments any way.” Lydia says, she waives the waitress over and asks if we can have three more coffees to go.  
We get our coffees and head out to the spa, “Hey about that potion you have, that will make it so I never have to wax again. Tell me about it.” Lydia demands  
Danny and I start laughing “Hey I want some too” Danny exclaims  
“Okay, I’ll give you each some, but be careful with it once you use it the hair will not grow back, so just to warn you again once you go bare you we will be bare for life.” I giggle  
“I am okay with that if I never have to have hot wax near my joy stick again” Danny states  
It took Lydia and me everything we had to keep walking we were laughing so hard. Lydia responds, “It would be great never to have to wax or shave again, I am in just make sure I have enough for my legs, underarms and some extra for an area that unlike Danny, I am not going to mention.”  
Danny smiles “Okay I need enough for my chest, and personal grooming. Is that better you prudes”  
“well it’s better than joy stick for god’s sake, but at least you didn’t call it your love sword, or krull the warrior king” Stiles snarks  
“Right oh my god, Jackson calls his Conan the Barbarian” Lydia shrikes   
We all are laughing so hard that we had to stop and lean against each other to catch our breath. After I wiped the tears from my face, we hurried into the spa.

After our spa date, we head out to go shopping at town square, this is where all the specialty stores and restaurants are. So much nicer than going to the mall. Danny was holding up a bra and panty set in lime green with florescent pink lace. “What the hell Danny I thought you would have some taste. “Lydia shakes her head. “Stiles, you need two sets in each decent color, plus maybe a couple of corset sets, that you can use the corset as a sexy shirt if you want.”   
I blush and quickly pick out easily two dozen different bra and panty sets, and then got five corset sets in black lace, purple satin and lace, turquoise brocade, and a black brocade. “whew after spending that much money I think we need to find a place and have a late lunch, what do you say”  
Lydia and Danny quickly agreed, we quickly headed to the Jeep to stow my new goodies, and headed towards the little Mexican restaurant in the square. Danny and I order a raspberry virgin margarita, while Lydia, decides to get a mango virgin margarita. Danny looks at me and says “Damn girl you didn’t have any problem dropping that much money, I didn’t even see you wince at the total.”   
“Danny I have been saving most of my income from the farm and the website for years, as you can tell by the fact that I drive a jeep, I don’t normally spend a lot of my savings. So I decided to splurge a little for a good cause.” I smirk back at him  
Danny chuckles, “Derek doesn’t know what he has unleashed, you are so turning into a hussy, I can’t wait to watch the new soap opera that is sterek”  
“You gave us a couple name! I am now in a relationship and we have a couple name!” I Giggle  
Lydia rolls her eyes, and takes a sip of her drink. “So what do you want to do after lunch, you know I blocked out the whole day?”  
“Well, we could go back to my house and watch some movies or cue up Netflix and have a tv series marathon, bake some decadent desserts to gorge ourselves on, or we could go to the gun range and I could teach you both how to shoot.”  
“You know how to shoot? That’s cool but how good are you” Danny asks with a raised eyebrow  
“Don’t go getting all chauvinistic on me I was taught by an army ranger, and you will just have to wait and see how good I am, smart ass” I glare at Danny “I will have you know that I not only can shoot a hand gun, I can shoot a rifle, and a cross bow. And without using any magic, I could put you on the ground. My uncle wanted to make sure that I could take care of myself, especially when I started running around with Luke.”  
“Now guys, if I wanted to be around a pissing match, I would have invited, the other guys, this is a girls and Danny day, damn it.” Huffs Lydia “We will pick up the stuff to make cookies, and milkshakes, and then watch a marathon of Supernatural, because damn, Dean is so hot.”  
“I know right” I sigh  
“Fine we will keep with the girly stuff, just because I think Dean and Sam are both hot. But we are going to go to the range, soon so stiles you can teach both Lydia and I to shoot. And we should start working on self-defense, because, we are just the weak humans of the bunch.” Danny replies  
“We can set up a twice weekly, time to learn self-defense, if you want I can even call my uncle and see if he recommends someone to teach you and Lydia, instead of me teaching you.” I answer  
“How much do you know? Would be the answer to that question” Lydia responds,  
“Well, I have been taking a mixture of Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Judo, and karate since I went to live with my aunt and uncle. But it might be a good idea to check out classes, or a private instructor as I have never taught anyone but Luke. And I never had to worry about hurting him when we sparred.”  
Lydia purses her lips “well we could get an instructor to teach us the basics, and then once we were comfortable with that you could start working with us. If your uncle knows someone close, that would be willing to work with us, we could start as soon as possible, and this would be good for you also as you are going to get rusty if you have no one to spar with.”  
“I can also make you both a charm that will help you learn; it will also help with healing.” I respond.  
The evening was great, we baked twelve dozen cookies, had three milkshakes apiece and got through two seasons of supernatural. I called my uncle, and he is setting us up with some guy that just moved to town, that he knows, we will be meeting him tomorrow morning to talk about lessons. Derek, called me and we made plans to go rock climbing and then to dinner tomorrow afternoon. I have decided that Lydia is right I need to just set back and let Derek woo me.   
When I get out of the shower, I notice that I had a text message from myself, what the hell. I open it, and chills run down my back it’s a picture of me holding up this really skimpy lingerie that we were joking about, and the text says, can’t wait to see you in this, see you soon my little bon bon.   
I quickly call Danny and demand he get back over here, as I need to find out who the hell sent this to me. The picture looks like they were within twenty feet and that I was looking at them. I feel like I need a bath in acid to get the filthy feeling to go away. I go upstairs to wait for Danny and curl up on the couch with spike and faith, even though I know that I can take care of myself having them here to comfort and protect me is just what I need.  
Spikes ears perk up and he lets out a low growl, then someone is banging on the door. “Stiles open the damn door!” Derek yells, I quickly answer the door and Derek grabs me and pulls me to him in a bone crushing hug. Luke and Isaac run up the stairs to see what is going on.  
Derek pulls back and looks at me “Why didn’t you call me and tell me what happened?”  
“I didn’t want to bother you if it was nothing “I reply  
“From what Danny told me, it was not nothing it. Let me see the text” Derek caresses my face.  
I hand him my phone, and then while he is looking at the picture and text, I explain what happened to Luke and Isaac. Derek pulled me back so I was resting with my back against his chest, and wrapped his arms, “Danny and the rest of the pack will be here soon. I also called your dad and told him what was happening. “  
I leaned back and arched my head around to look at Derek, “I think you might be blowing this slightly out of per portion. It is only a text and a picture. I am sure that you are over reacting.” I state calmly  
“There is no overreaction when it comes to your safety. This is creepy and should be taken seriously. Danny said that you got a weird feeling when you were having coffee, and now we have a picture that was taken of you that you were not aware off. Not to mention that it was sent to you via your own phone number, that reeks of a problem, a big problem. And I for one am not going to ignore it until it bites us in the ass. If we start checking it out now, we will get ahead of the problem and it won’t get so big that I end up having to kill someone because they touched what was mine. AND YOU ARE MINE!” Derek snarled at the end with his eyes flashing red. I started petting him and turned around in his arms so that I could cuddle into his arms and nuzzling is neck. Derek picks me up and walks to the couch and we set between spike and faith cuddling.

The pack has arrived and we move down to the gaming room in the basement, after we get started Danny takes the phone and his laptop over to the table and starts working his magic. Lydia, is trying to remember who all was in the store at the time we were there. Derek has declared that I should be with one of the pack at all times, just to be safe.  
“Derek, we are starting school, there is no way that I can have one of the pack with me constantly, besides, you know that I can take care of myself. Not only do I have my magic, I have been trained in self-defense since I was 6 years old, and I run with wolves, and jaguars, please what could one stalker really do to me?” I explain  
“I know in my head that you can take care of yourself, but my heart hurts at the thought of you getting hurt.” Derek responds. I cuddle up in his lap, while Danny finds out how the text was sent from my number.  
“So someone cloned your phone, we will need to get you a new phone and new number, and I will put some software on it that will make cloning or hacking your phone impossible. In fact, everyone give me your phones now, and I will put the software on yours before you leave tonight, better to be safe than sorry. I am also fixing it so that we can track you by your phone if needed, just in case.” Danny orders

After Danny has fixed everyone else’s phones, he decides once I get a new number and phone, we will keep the old one active, so that my stalker doesn’t know just how far we are on finding out who he is. This means that everyone still has to call or text my old phone at least once or twice a day with silly calls and texts so he doesn’t know that I have a new phone. Derek will go pick up a new phone on his plan so that it will not be traced back to me.


End file.
